Conventional switches that control a variety of electrical devices may require hard-wired connections to a power source, including associated external wiring, power cords, etc., connected between the switch and a load. For example, a wall-mounted switch may be electrically connected to a light source via an electrical wire for controlling the light source in an on-and-off manner. The wiring configuration is typically pre-designed in a floor plan of the building to illustrate the exact location of the controlling switch to run the electrical wire from the illuminator to the controlling switch. In addition, a switch box, PVC wire sleeve, and electric wires may be embedded into the wall, which may require damage to the wall in order to re-locate the switch.
Wireless switches, which may transmit a wireless signal to control electrical devices, may address some of the above issues. However, wireless electronic switches typically require an internal battery having a limited lifetime. As such, the battery must be replaced after a period of time, which may be inconvenient for user.